


all is fair in love and death

by notsylvia



Series: to all the countries i've loved before [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :D, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, GO READ IT, Reader is Suicidal, Suicide, Tears, Trigger Warning!!!, a cool fic, a dash of fluff, breakdowns, but mostly angst lol, england is a cheater :0, i have it linked lol, i worked on this for a few weeks wow, i'm realising that vocaloid songs inspire a lot of shit from me lol, listen to patchwork staccato too btw, patchwork staccato, there is this one cheater denmark fic that kinda inspired this too!, this is actually a rewrite of a one-shot i wrote two years ago lol, vocaloids are og
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/notsylvia
Summary: "her body hung from the ceiling, lifeless and cold, a thick rope holding her up.on the table nearby, was her ring and a small note. arthur picked it up and breathed heavily."[trigger warning ; suicide, depression ; read with caution!]





	all is fair in love and death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheater!Denmark x Reader~Let Your Heart Hold Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421379) by AshleyJasmine. 



_the time that we had shared, the patchwork cloth is clearly in distress_  
_so maybe we should put this thing to rest_  
_and cut the thread, and send it away_  
_let it drift apart and watch the rainbow fade_

~

she stayed huddled up on the empty couch, the television in front of her playing heathers as she stared at the coffee table in front of her. 

all the curtains in the house were drawn as she sank ever deeper into her sadness. a soft sigh fell from her lips as she stared at the beautiful framed picture of her and her ex-fiancé, arthur. 

she traced her fingers over the figure of herself and him, her eyes glistening with tears as she quickly pushed the picture away, feeling herself to be on the verge of breaking down. a frustrated huff fell from her lips as she got up and trudged towards the fridge in the kitchen. 

she pulled open the door of the fridge, but found it empty, save for a few eggs and some bottles of water. 

seeing the contents, she groaned as she made her way back onto the couch, ready to go another day without food. 

she hugged her knees close to her torso as the fatigue from the last few days of no food and emotional baggage starting to take its toll on her. her eyes fluttered shut, and her mind began drifting off to the land of sleep.

~

"wow! arthur! i never knew you had a rose garden!" (name) gasped as she looked around in awe, each one of the rose looking as beautiful as ever and dyed in the most beautiful shade of red. 

"i only wanted to let you know that i had when the time was right..." arthur spoke, blood rushing to his face and feeling himself heat up. swallowing down his emotions, he got on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. (name) stared at him with widened eyes and her hands clasped over her mouth.

"w-would you marry m-me?" arthur asked, averting his eyes from her and holding out the now opened box which had a beautiful ring in it. tears of happiness streamed down (name)'s cheeks.

"yes...!" her voice came out strained and high-pitched as arthur snapped his head to look at her. slowly, he slipped the ring onto (name)'s slim fingers as he stood up and wrapped her in a loving embrace, tears rolling down his cheeks as he gave (name) many little feather-light kisses.

~

(name) jolted awake as memories from a time long forgotten began flooding her mind, causing tears to start welling up in her eyes. she rubbed the tears away, frustrated as she stood up to go to the washroom to maybe get her feeling a little more refreshed. 

the mirror showed her reflection which she now hated with a burning passion. her once bright (eye colour) eyes had dull ones in its place, and her smile was gone, replaced with blank look on her face.  a face that used to belong to a cheery girl now reduced to a tear stained mess.

(name) stared at the reflection before breaking down, her own world closing in on her as her tears choked her, each breath taking up more energy than the previous one. 

"w-why...?" she breathed out. "w-why d-did...you d-do this to me?" she asked, her voice cracking. 

"i-i thought...i c-could trust you..."

~

"(name)!" arthur called out from outside, frantically banging on her door. "love? open up please! i-i know what i did wrong...and i-i want to apologise!" 

arthur was anxious, he was unkempt, and most importantly, he was remorseful and guilty. he fumbled with his set of keys, trying to find the key to (name)'s door. once he found it, he quickly thrust the key into the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door.

he rushed inside, repeatedly calling her name before he came across what he was looking for. his blood ran cold as he stared at the sight in front of him. his lips were unable to form proper words.

she wasn't awake, she wasn't even breathing...

her body hung from the ceiling, lifeless and cold, a thick rope holding her up. 

on the table nearby, was her ring and a small note. arthur picked it up and breathed heavily.

_all is fair in love and death, arthur._

_with love, from heaven  
(full name)_

_~_

_the time that we had shared, the patchwork cloth is clearly in distress_  
_so maybe we should put this thing to rest_  
_and cut the thread, and send it away_  
_is it mundane? tell me will i soon laugh again?_


End file.
